In Memory of Him
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: After he returned to the world of the dead everyone else settled down with the happy ending, all except her and now she's all alone with a broken heart and a lonely world. Set after the end of YuugiOu, contains suicide and death. Angsty too.


**Title: In Memory of Him**

**Summary: After he returned to the world of the dead everyone else settled down with the happy ending, all except her and now she's all alone with a broken heart and a lonely world. Set after the end of Yuugi-Ou, contains suicide and death. Angsty too.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: Anzu x Atemu**

**Notes: I apologise for anything you find offensive in advance, contains spoilers for the end of Yuugi-Ou, the VERY end so if you don't want to know then don't read.**

**-----**

Despite how much she cared for him and loved him she couldn't help but wish that he would somehow win, like he always did. She watched two halves of the same whole duel there best, each trying to defeat the other but with one goal in mind, for him to loose. In the end she had done a lot more to help him discover his memory that she thought she would, back on that day at the beginning of Battle City.

Or even when she'd met Yuugi all those years ago, how they'd grown up together, she remembered how it took him seven years to finish the Senen Puzzle. How Katsuya and Honda had been roped into the little group of friends that become so much larger now.

And it was all because of him.

How he'd fought all those battles in Duellist Kingdom to get into Pegasus' castle, how he'd defeated those weird brother in a tag team duel with Katsuya. It had almost torn her heart in two when she'd had to watch the two square off in the finals, and when he'd gotten into another Hikage no Duel, like the one with the Ring spirit. She'd felt so powerless then, and even more so now.

Then he'd had to save Kaiba again, this time from his own company and the girl from America, the one with the crush on Yuugi and Ryuuji challenging him to Dungeon Dice Monsters. Even in the face of all these challenges he'd come out on top, he'd won.

Then Battle City came over Domino and she promised to help him find his memory anyway she could, back on that day in the coffee shop. When he'd stood and watched her dance and then duelled for her against that sore looser. He'd won then too.

Then when the duels started it took forever to find him and then one thing led to another and all of a sudden she was being controlled by Malik and being used as a manipulating tool. A capsule filled with poison between her teeth with instructions to swallow if he even tried to escape the duel. He'd known the risks of what he did, but he'd let Yuugi fight on his own to save Katsuya.

In a way he'd conquered then also, and finally there were the finals. Once again she'd had to stand at the sidelines and pray for all she was worth that he would win, although every time she knew he would but not now.

No, now was different, because now they were fighting each other, he was duelling Yuugi and she knew what the outcome of this duel would be.

And to think after all this time, she hadn't told him how she felt, despite her dreams and her thoughts and all the times she'd talked to him it had never been voice. And never would be.

She watched Yuugi make the final play and then it was all over, tears stung her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall as he bid them goodbye and vanished. Walked into a blinding light as he left his memory encrusted tablet to crumble behind him. Yuugi herded them to safer ground; she got a brief glimpse of the shadowy form of Shadi as the Senen Items fell into darkness, never to be seen again.

Isis had said that he was gone forever and that the doorway would never be opened again, she hadn't cried then either. Malik, Isis and Rishid had been kind enough to take them home again safe and sound and it was only when she was well and truly alone, locked in her room at home that she cried.

She cried hard into a pillow, the room around her dark, her curtains were drawn against the night sky and the room was lifeless and quiet except for the heart wrenching sobs of the girl curled up on her bed.

That had been two years ago, back when she was seventeen and now she was nineteen, going on twenty and when she looked around herself she saw a different world.

He had gained his memory and gone to rest in the world of the dead, Rebecca had come from America to find Yuugi and they were very happy, Katsuya was with Mai, Honda was with Miho, Ryou had vanished back to England, Kaiba and Mokuba were in America, Ryuuji was with Shizuka, Malik, Isis and Rishid were happily living new lives in Egypt and Yuugi's grandpa was happy running his shop, but where did that leave her?

Everyone seemed to be participating in the happy ending but her, why couldn't she let go of the memory of the one she had loved so dearly? She wasn't sure, but maybe it was because she'd known him for so long she'd become used to him being a part of life and now he'd just disappeared. Duel Monsters seemed uninteresting now; her deck had gone to the scrap heap.

She'd stopped going to the arcade, stopped dancing, stopped doing anything at all and although they all noticed they didn't say anything. What could they say? 'It'll be alright in the end'? No, that wouldn't work, because things would never be right for her. He was gone and he wasn't coming back….ever.

Life was meaningless to her, her heart had gone with him and the rest of what had been her life was beginning to crumple to dust around her, like the stone tablet all those years ago. It had been agony trying to go on day after day and finally it was too much.

They found her, pulse weak and barely breathing in a heap on her bathroom floor, blood pouring form long deep cuts on her arms that were bound to leave scars. Not to mention the one on her neck.

She was in the hospital within ten minutes, a blood transfusion was immanent; they'd had to put her on artificial respiration until they could get her breathing again.

But as she'd lain there in the hospital bed, the heart monitor pulsing weakly beside her she'd realised that she going to die. In some sad way it made her happy, she didn't want to live anymore, she thought of her friends, what would they do if she let go? She didn't know, didn't care and then there was a resounding beep as the green line stopped going up and down and stayed straight.

The nurse rang the emergency bell but it was already too late, she'd gone, the doctor had walked out to meat the large group sitting quietly and almost hopefully in the waiting room. The small one with three colours in his hair had got to his feet and like every time a patient died the doctor felt a knife go through his heart as he watched the gleam in the boy's eyes shatter as he said those dreaded words, "She's gone."

There'd been tears, angry outburst and biting of red and bleeding lips but it did nothing. She'd already gone; her spirit lifted slowly from her body and put through trial.

Her closed and broken heart had suddenly pieced itself back together again when she'd seen him; he smiled at her and opened his arms wide. She ran to him and held him close, like she would for eternity, for she had forever with him now.

It is as the bible says, 'it is in dieing that we are born to eternal life'.

**-----**

**Did it make you cry? I cried when I found out the ending to Yuugi-Ou, it's so sad, I really really cried. Anyway, hope it wasn't too disturbing for you so please review.**


End file.
